Preguntame respondo lo que sea
by Shinju213
Summary: Un nuevo trabajo les manda el estudio snk, tendrán que ser obligados para tener más con que entretenerse. Unas entrevistas sin duda son un tanto tontas, pero esto no hace renunciar sino que quieren seguir no tan bien...la direcctora shinju213 sera su entrevistadora hasta que haga un cambio. Sin embargo sus preguntas son interesantes...
1. nuevo comienzó

_**olis tengo una nueva historia y será muy entrevistadora, tuve la idea y mejor la escribí seee bueno solo eso disfruten...**_

**notas principales:**_ la serie y el manga ni siquiera los personajes son míos ¿acaso no es obvio? ¿tengo que decirlo siempre?, el fic y mi personaje chica nueva son míos y de nadie más. Yo solo hago esto porque no tengo nada que hacer, ando aburrida._

-…- muy corto...

Tan solo a unos cuantos minutos de comenzar la entrevista, primero que nada entro una chica de rasgos oscuros, ropa negra y de playera blanca, con una especie de mini micrófono en su oreja izquierda, que cuando corrió tropezó con unas de las escaleras del estudio. Sus compañeros la ayudaron a levantarse, tan descuidad era.

-¿Cuántas cartas mandaron?- pregunto la chica de unos 14 años.

-a todos, jefa. Ya tenemos listo todo solo nos faltan ellos, la entrevista en vivo saldrá al aire en unos 15 minutos- dijo un hombre que hablaba con la chica pelinegra.

-¿15 minutos?, hay no puede ser- corrió a la oficina del estudio que la cual tenia adentro demasiadas pantallas. Que al igual hace poco rato, tropezó y callo que al momento, salió volando las hojas en movimiento

-…-

Era casi las 9 de la noche y faltaban poco para que la entrevista de al persona comenzara, las cartas fueron mandadas hace tiempo que las personas la recibieron. Ellos eran unos famosos conocidos entre todo el mundo pero más en Europa, que terminaron unos mese atrás su serie cuyo nombre era "ataque a los titanes". Se sentían libres al fin recibiendo sus "vacaciones" como lo pidió el director Hayime Isayama.

Pero sus días vacacionales no duraron mucho, los sobres o cartas mandados para los personajes famosos y más conocidos leyeron con atracción, en la carta decía algo al frente: _transmisión a snk_ que claro, no saben lo que significaba:

_hola queridos ex personajes famosos, tengo unos magníficos informes urgentes. Tendrán que trabajar en el estudio "transmisión a snk" que yo invente, ah perdón eso no jejejeje...bueno tienen un nuevo trabajo para en...este momento. Si lo estas leyendo APURATE._  
_Atte: shinju213_

Si leyeron eso, quiere decir que les queda solo 8 minutos para llegar, pero como si se tratara de una conexión entre todos dirían "que" y tendrían que darse mucha prisa...esperen tienen una posdata:_ perdón PD: vengan con ropa muy casual y bien peinaditos y aseados...gracias._ Y así comenzaran su nuevo perjudicado trabajo ¿no?

-…-

Los invitados famosos llegaron muy elegantes y ordenados como lo decía la carta secreta, el lugar es muy tecnológico y grande para sus ojos pero al fondo podía verse un lugar vacío y como pintado de rojo oscuro. Entre los trabajadores del estudio una persona los empujaba bruscamente y mirándolos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que era pelinegra y...ah al principio la describen que su nombre en la placa dice: _shinju213_, si esa soy yo (jeeee).

-ohhh, son ustedes pero...¡rápido tengan estos papeles!- dije dando muchos papeles apurada, ellos solo no entendían.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Jean para después mirar al papelito con un numero en ella. Al igual todos lo hicieron.

-ahs, haber tengo que explicar rápido: en este papel tiene un numero que no todos son iguales y el primer numero pasara para entrevistarlo ¿entendieron?- dije explicándole en palitos tan harta y con hueva de explicar, si soy yo así.

-aahh...seee- todos entendieron mal a coro, como fingiendo entender a la pelinegra, yo solo corrí al escenario que siempre me tropiezo con todo.

El lugar era enorme pero al momento de grabar los camarógrafos se vería solo la cintura para arriba, como todas las entrevistas, la pared de fondo esta pintada con rojo oscuro y en el centro se notaba unos dos sillones negros y una pequeña mesita con colores vivos y en ella un florero. En eso yo me siento rápido lastimándome un poco y mirando a la cámara sonriente.

En eso se escucha un hombre contar en reversa 5...4...3...2...1 EN VIVO.

-hola queridos fanático de snk,m esta noche hablaremos con los mismos personajes que hace tiempo terminaron su obra. En estos momentos los entrevistaremos y les diré como...bien...- tome unas hojas y comencé a leer:

Primero: presentare al primer entrevistado de la noche con mínimo de 5 preguntas por persona.  
Segundo: cuando termine con cada uno los sacaremos a patadas sin cariño.  
Tercero: al terminar esta entrevista podrán sentir una gran relajación, unas preguntas tontas hahaha...  
Cuarto: y así termina las entrevistas de la noche si ya ustedes quieren seguir con esto, manden sus mensajes y nosotros estaremos en contacto...bien ahora llamaremos a nuestro primera persona con ustedes Eren Jaeger-

Eren llego hasta el sillón y tomo haciendo, dando una sonrisa nerviosa y con unos pequeños ánimos por Mikasa que se encontraba esperando en unos de los estudios.  
El solo rio ante eso y yo lo mire y comencé con la primera pregunta pero antes dije:

-volveremos después de estos mensajes, no se desespere- y fue el ultimo comentario de la noche en la entrevista, esto apenas es el comienzo...

-…-

_**Bien aquí termina el capitulo que es muy corto pero en fin...como les dijo mi directora si quieren que lo continué manden sus queridos mensajes para que yo siga escribiendo más y si es así para el próximo cap comenzaran las preguntas tontas jejeej ok no.**_  
_**Pero si eso no pasa yo misma me iré y dejare así tal como esta y leeré mejores fanfics, yo con la ultima palabra me despido y nos vemos pronto bye, bye...con solo uno que me dejen.**_  
_**¿reviewr gratis?**_


	2. transmición en vivo

_**oliss, no tengo ni idea de que decir así que lean en paz...**_

_**Notas del capitulo: **__claramente se que los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, denle la gracias a Hajime Isayama. La chica nueva y fic son míos._

_-…-_

Como siempre Eren...todo es Eren al principio de cada historia, ¿Por qué? solo por ser el y -protagonista de la serie Shingeki no..._"oiga cállese y deje de narrar para las personas"_perdón es mi trabajo jejeje _"aah pues"_ok me callo ¬_¬

-gracias por venir, Eren y por querer asistir a la entrevista- dije feliz.

-gracias, shinju. Es mucho pedir para los...-

-ahora comencemos las entrevistas- dije alzando los brazos a los lados y interrumpiendo a Eren.

Saque unas hojas y en ellas venia las preguntas para cada quien, primero leyendo y decirlo a todos mandos de transmisión en el mundo. La primera pregunta:

_-¿Cómo supiste que eras un titán, Eren?-_

**-¿a que viene esa pregunta?-**

**.**

-les presento a continuación a la chica sobre protectora valiente, ella es Mikasa ¡si señor!-

-gracias shinju, me siento muy contenta y ner...-

-!vamos a la pregunta señores¡-

_-¿Qué sientes al respecto de proteger tanto a Eren, Mikasa?-_

**-bueno...siento como por dentro fruye esa sensación de querer más a Eren y no se como expresarlo ante todos pero, se siente bien...-**

**.**

-vamos con el nuevo entrevistador. Un adolecente cuyo trabajo es la forma de crear nuevas misiones y muy inteligente, el es Armin, ¡señores!-

-gracias muchas gracias para ti shinju, estoy tan...-

-preguntas ahora-

_-lloras tanto, ¿o tienes ese problema desde hace tiempo, Armin?-_

**-¿Qué?, no, solo que lo hago por que expreso mis sentimientos a los que mas quiero y aveces lo hago por que...tengo miedo- dijo en voz baja.**

**.**

-les traemos ahora a otro personaje importante. El es, Jean chicos-

-no tengo tiempo, shinju-

-perdón huy-

_-¿tu eres muy honesto o que pedo, Jean?-_

**-la verdad suelo serlo muchas veces pero cuando me ponen de malas y aveces lo hago para entender a Eren-**

**.**

-vamos con la quinta entrevistada, ella es muy comelona y suele llorar aveces por la comida, incluso una gran obsesión con las patatas, ella es...Sasha ¡woow!-

-quiero patatas-

-oooh ok-

_-¿Cuándo sueles comer al día, Sasha?-_

_-_**hmm...las veces posible de llenar el estomago-**

**.**

**-**les presentare una chica que creen que es una "diosa", con ustedes Historia o Christa, ¡seee!-

-que amable de tu parte shinju-

-si, si lo que digas-

_-¿enserio te toman como la diosa de los chicos, Christa?-_

**-solo lo hacen por ser...-**pensó-**no tengo idea-**

**.**

-tengo a un sujeto calvo, el es Connie, !wiii¡-

-¿me has llamado calvo?-

_-¿tienes alguna relación entre Sasha y tu, Connie?-_

**-no exactamente, solo somos algo cercanos por la confianza que tenemos ambos-**

**.**

**-**no tengo explicación para siguiente pero es muy extraña con Christa, ella es Ymir !oohh¡-

-¿Qué?-

_-¿eres lesbiana o solo lo haces por asustar, Ymir?-_

**-esas son cosas privadas jovencita-** dijo molesta.

**.**

-el siguiente tiene que ver con traicióncon el muro María, el es Reiner ¡dios!-

-en primera soy...-

-¡vamos a la pregunta!-

-_¿tienes algo que ver con Bertholdt, Renier?-_

**-no-**

**.**

-el nuevo es muy cercano a Renier, el es Bertholdt ¡achu!-

-muchas gracias shin...-

-deja eso para después, la pregunta-

_-¿no has logrado conquistar a Annie, Bertholdt?-_

**-¿Cómo dice?-**

**.**

-vamos con la chica odiada de la serie, almenos para mi ella es...Annie...eeeh- dijo aburrida por ella.

-…-

-al parecer no dice nada, bueno la pregunta-

_-¿esa nariz es para atraer a Armin, Annie?-_

_-_**idiota serás-**

**.**

-el siguiente esta muerto, con ustedes Marco...¡ja!-

-espera ¿estoy vivo?- dijo mirándose todo completo.

-_¿sientes que eras novio de Jean, Marco?_

-**no...e-eso es r-ridículo-** dijo con voz cortada y fallada sonrojado.

.

-con estos han sido los más jóvenes pero aun faltaban más que no quise entrevistarlos...me dan hueva- die muy contenta y sonriente a la cámara-les presentaremos a los mayores ahora-

Dije tomando los nuevos papeles nuevos y leyendo en mi mete, presentare al nuevo entrevistado de la noche, aunque no sea pero bueno...

-el próximo es un hombre muy gruñón y sereno al que le encanta la limpieza y orden. Con ustedes Levi, ¡yeaa!-

-me aburro-

-tonto, pregunta-

_-¿Por qué el amor a la limpieza y nada de ruido, Rivaille?-_

**-porque si, eso es mío perra-**

**.**

-la siguiente persona es líder de la tropa de exploración, el es Erwin...¡wuaw!-

-muchas gracias, pequeña-

-si, no soy pequeña rebaso a Rivaille por mucho, pregunta-

-_¿eres padre lejano de Armin, Erwin?-_

_-_**¿Por qué siempre con eso?-**

**.**

-una mujer con un gran corazón además de ser tan fanática con los titanes, ella es Hanji...¡mama mía!-

-quiero titanes-

-pregunta-

**-**_¿ah que se debe ese comportamiento con los titanes, Hanji?-_

**-por que la palmera es sexy-**dijo abrazando a un a palmera en el estudio de afuera.

**.**

-el otro es un hombre con un gran olfato, el es Mike...¡perro!-

-hueles mal- dijo olfateándome, yo solo caí al momento de eso.

-pregunta señor-

_-¿Cuál es el secreto del por que Erwin no tiene olor alguno, Mike?-_

**-aun no lo descubro pero se que algún día lo encontrare...-** dijo subiéndose a la mesita y poniendo su pose a una de súper héroe.-**volvereeee...-** dijo volando para arriba y yo me quede como mensa mirándolo.

**.**

-para Pixis-

-¿no va a decirme mi explicación de ser?-

-no, cállate-

_-¿les has copiado el nombre a los padrino mágicos, Pixis?-_

**-no, el creador de la serie tiene esa duda para ti-**

_-!le has copiado¡- _grite a la cámara.

**-¡que no, cállate!-**

**.**

-bueno mis queridos visitantes, hemos preguntado solo una pregunta por hoy pero para la otra serán todas. Esto solo ah sido una presentación de los entrevistados más conocidos y más aparte a los que me caen mejor en la serie.- dije mirándolos con una sonrisa acosadora y maléfica, mostrando unos dientes de caballo.

-ahora esto a sido una sola entrevista y nos veremos para más emoción, vámonos a unos cortes comérciales...-

La cámara fue alejando el zoom y yo señalando el lente de aquella cosa tecnológica hasta que en eso se vea solo unos anuncios que a nadie le importa en realidad (jejeje me aburren esos comerciales), durante esos anuncios me dirigí a los estudios para después pasar a los camerinos de todos los invitados.

-bien se que fue mala con algunos pocos-

-si como no- dijo Pixis volteando al espejo al lado de Erwin.

-pero esténse listos que al volver de los comerciales, tendrán que ser honestos ¿si?, nada de quedarse callados. Ustedes firmaron el contrato-

-espera sinju213, ¿Qué contrato? yo no firme nada- dijo Eren ganándose una pregunta en las mentes pensativas de todos los ex personajes.

-jejejejejeje...muchacho travieso- mire de forma amenazadora el castaño, como teniendo en mente una pregunta muy difícil para el.

-…-

_**Si muy pocas preguntas y todo pero para el siguiente capi ustedes pueden preguntarle cualquiera de ellos, si gustan pueden mandar preguntas en forma de review o por un PM...como gusten hacerlo y si gustan preguntar tontas cosas, tal vez salgan en el 3 del fic...**_  
_**Bueno eso era todo el apoyo para seguirle a este fic y espero que puedan mandar preguntas a quienes van dirigido, nos vemos luego...bye, bye...**_  
_**PD: perdón por no poner a mas personajes T-T pero si quieren pregúnteme quien quiere que salga ¿vale?**_


End file.
